Daisy Melark Hawthorne, My story
by QhuinnPiperHart
Summary: Short blurb chaps.. Daisy Melark meets and falls for her mom old love Gale Hawthorne, See their Story. Well be M Rated later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:::** I don't OWN ANYTHING OF SUZANNE COLLINS Story. The Only thing I own is Hunger Game prop jewelry, purse, tshirt and the books.. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE.. Let me know if I should continue writing this story. MIGHT BE MATURE ROMANCE LATER..

**Prologue **

Hi my name is Daisy Melark Hawthorne; I was seventeen when I want to live with my grandmother in district 4. I train to become a nurse, and then move onto District 2 where I met none other than Gale Hawthorne. Of course I knew the stories about my mother and Gale having feelings for each other but did that stop me, no. When he first introduces himself to me, He calls me Katniss, thinking I was my mother. He soon learns that I was nothing like my mother or maybe I was. I am independent, wild and carefree. Gale fought us dating and fought our whole relationship in general but when I seduce him, he stopped fighting. So here I am today, Age 18, married to one mister Gale Hawthorne and we have a daughter name Hanna Primrose Hawthorne. Now we are about to introduce Hanna to her grandparents and all of District 12.

**A/N** this is going to be short chappie burb stories about Daisy,Gale and hanna.. Plus we will see daisy papa Peeta and Katniss.. If you like please review and if you don't let me know. Not all of the chapters will be in order, depending on my mood.. The chaps will be different shots of Daisy Pov as of right now.

Thanks Mia/Sarahjane/ Piper


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:: I don't own anything , the characters belong to Suzanne Collins, except for the name Daisy. Please review.

Chapter One;

Daisy Pov;

I was sitting in a restaurant, in District 2 and eating a sandwich, on my lunch break from the hospital. When all of a sudden I hear the name Katniss yelled from across the way by the door of the restaurant. Then person repeats Katniss Melark is that you, but this time the person saying it, is standing right in front of me.

I look up and say "No I am not Katniss, but I am a Melark, actually I am Daisy Melark to be exact"

The male says "I am sorry but you look so much like a friend of mine Name Katniss. Wait did you say Melark?"

I look up and reply "yes I did. Actually I know Katniss, in fact I know her very well, since she is my mother"

"Wait she is your Mother. Well since katniss is your mother, allow me to introduce myself, I am Gale Hawthorne"

I look up and was shock this is Gale Hawthorne, the one my mom liked. Well My, My I can see why. He is HOT. I can't believe he didn't win my mother heart. I can't exactly say I am sorry it did not happen thou, because if he and my mother had gotten together, then I would not be here today. So I look I back up at the Handsome Mister Gale Hawthorne, and say "Since you knew my mother, would you like to join me for the rest of my lunch."

Gale replies "No I would not want to bother you."

"No it's no bother and plus you would do me a favor by joining me since I am missing Home right now and I am sure you could share some lovely stories with me about my mom"

Gale laughs, "Well then if you insist I would love to join you for Lunch."

After Gale sits down and he orders lunch, we spend most of the afternoon talking. When it comes time for me to go back to the hospital, we exchange numbers and Gale asked to see me again. Of course I reply with a yes and then leave.

A/N: Please REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING except for the plot and Daisy Name along with little Hanna who will soon to come..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I don't OWN the characters or the district, they belong to Suzanne Collins. Please review and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 2: **

**Their First Intimate Night Part One:**

We have just come back from dinner. Another night of Gale inviting me upstairs for some coffee, and making out sessions, I am starting to become frustrated by it all. It never goes beyond making out but tonight it will. After our coffee, we sit on the couch talking and listening to music as we cuddle. I am the first one to reach up and kiss him. As I continue to kiss him, he moans in his throat. I move down to his neck and start to suck, lick and taste his salty skin. It taste so good, I can't believe it, and it makes me really want him right now. As I continue to kiss, Gale moans out breathily "Daisy what are you doing?"

I stopped and look up at his face and reply "Gale I am ready tonight. Tonight is the night I want us to move it forward"

Gale has this shock surprise overwhelm look and replies "Daisy I don't think you know what you are saying"

After he is done speaking, I learn forward and Kiss him hard and deeply. Then breathlessly I reply "Gale you don't know what you're saying because I do so want this and don't tell me I am too young to understand because I do. I understand that right at this moment, I have strong feeling for you. I feel like I can't kiss you, talk to you or be around you enough. Does that scare you?"

Gale looks at me with surprise in his eyes and replies "No that doesn't scare me, because I feel the same way, but I want you to be sure, before we continue to far."

Daisy looks at Gale and replies "I am so sure. I have never been more honestly down to my bones sure of something."

Gale leans down and kiss me before replying, "Let's go to the bedroom then"

We both rise, hold hands as we move to Gale bedroom.

**A/N**: M rated LOVE Scene Up next. As always hope you like this chapter and please review.

Mia


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N;** **HALF OF LEMON BELOW**: I don't own any of the characters from the hunger Games it all belongs to Suzanne Collins. This is Part two. There will be a part three maybe tomorrow

**FIRST NIGHT **

**DAISY POV**:

We move into the bedroom. As we want along we were making out and dropping clothes. I could tell that Gale was trying to not move or push me to fast into getting naked, but I so want this. I took off my shirt and throw it on the floor; I then took off Gale shirt. Gale looks at me with this soft wanted look and said: "Are you really sure"

I think to myself, yes I am scared but I want it. I want him in my life, and in my bedroom. Then I look up at him sweetly and reply "Yes Gale I am very sure"

After I said that, Gale picks me up and I wrap my legs behind his back, and then proceed to kiss him deeply as we move to lie on the bed. Gale slowly leaves short kisses down my face, then my neck, then down to my breast, and did I mention I was braless today. He looks at my boobs then slowly kisses them on the nipple. Finally he sucks one fully into his mouth, as his hand plays with the other nipple, he pinches it and tweaks it. I am feeling so many joyous things right now; I didn't know I could feel this kind of magic, or touch. Gale stops for a moment and looks at me, in his eyes I can see him asking if I am okay. I give him a simple touch and tell him to continue. As Gale continues I let out a moan of "OH god Yes Gale"

Gale slowly lets go of my nipple and continue onto the other, after a few minutes of the same attention to the other boob, he starts to move down. He leaves kisses in the wake of his trail, when he gets to my pants; he pulls both my pants and underwear down at the same time. Then he leans forward and kisses my stomach, then between my legs. I watch as Gale kisses me in my crotch area and I am shock yet I love it, and want more. He stops and looks at me to make sure I am okay and I reply "Oh Gale keep going"

He goes back and flicks his tongue in, then mumbles "you taste so good"

At least that what I think he says, then Gale goes back and gives me a deep lick inside, as he flicks my clit. He keeps this movement up for a while, and as he continues I feel this rise, like I am trying to reach something. I am reaching for something I am just not sure what it is, and as I keep trying, I starting moaning and crawling the bed. I think Gale notices because next I feel him shove his fingers into to me and flick my clit with his tongue over and over again Until I scream "YES"….

**A/N** Please review this is my second try only at smut. I hope you all like it, again I only own the name Daisy and Hanna..


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n:** Don't own any piece of the Hunger games or characters except Daisy and Hanna Mellark Hawthorne. I know I promise a part three to gale and Daisy first time which will be later. The chapters will not be in order all the time. PLEASE REVIEW

**Hazelle Hawthorne Reaction**

"Ma"

I knew that voice and I could not believe it my son Gale has return to district 12.

"Ma, Ma are you here"

"Yes Son I am in here, the kitchen" I reply as I look around towards the door to see my son walk through.

I smile brightly and said "Gale what brings you home?"

Gale broke into a big ole smile and replied "Mom I meet someone in district 2 and we fill in love"

"Oh My baby boy who is it" I said so happily and as Gale turn to go get the young lady. I thought I am so happy to see him this happy again. The only time I have ever seen him this happy was when he was with Katniss hunting but of course him and Katniss becoming a couple dream died the day my dear Katniss married Peeta Mellark, Not that I had anything against Peeta, he was a nice young boy. All of sudden heard a sound and look up to see young dear Daisy Mellark standing next to my Gale with a beautiful Little Girl.

Then Gale said "Ma I would like you to meet my wife Daisy and my baby girl Hanna"

I just about fainted.

"Ma I think you should sit down you look like your about to faint"

I move across the room and can see poor sweet Daisy looking so scared and I am guessing they haven't told her parents yet.

"Gale tell me one thing have you told Peeta and Katniss yet?"

"No Mrs Hawthorne we have not told my parents yet?" replied Daisy

I looked at Daisy, then I drop my head for a second when I looked up I notice Gale and Daisy both looking at each other and I could tell they cared so deeply and where so deeply in love with each other. Now I am just hoping Peeta doesn't murder my son when he finds out or hell even Katniss.

Gale notices me watching and he looks at me and replies "Ma I don't care whether you believe it or anyone in this district believes it but I love Daisy with everything that I am and have at this moment. Trust me when I say it took a long time for me to realize it and Daisy was a major factor in helping me realize we were meant to be together. But now that I realize it I am not giving her or our love up for anyone."

I could hear the pride in my son as he spoke about his wife and I could see the pride in Daisy face as she look at the man who was her husband, I just hope Peeta and Katniss would see it all.

I looked at my son and said "Well I can see you made up your mind and I wish you luck with telling her family. I will accept this marriage and you both. Now on to the most important thing here, who is the little thing in Daisy Arms?"

Gale smiled and so did Daisy, and I really was happy that Daisy is my new daughter in law. She is a great sweet young girl. Gale turns to me and hands the little girl over. Then he said "Ma meet your granddaughter, Hanna Rose Mellark-Hawthorne"

I start to tear up and say "Oh Gale she is so beautiful, and if you show her to Katniss and Peeta first you will be safe because no one can resist such a sweet little girl."

Gale, Daisy and I all smile at each other, as I sit with them while holding my precious new granddaughter.

**A/N; **No I wasn't trying to misspell Mellark before I mistakenly thought it was spelled with one L, I hope you all are loving this story but I would love more than two reviews so PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, and for me you do not have to have an account on Fanfic to review, I accept all reviews . So please tell me what you think and I hope you like Hazelle Pov, I couldn't get this chap out of my head so I had to ignore everything else and write it. I know I will take a few chapts to write Katniss and Peeta responses but I feel like they are not read to know yet. Oh and Haymitch will have a say too. Thank you Mia


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**I write the chapters that I am feeling at the time so that is why I am jumping around in this story a lot. I am not sure about how women react during labor since I have never had children or done anything to cause their presences, but don't worry I am old enough to know about sex and babies. I hope you all love this chapter and please review. I don't own anything by Suzanne Collins, I only own Daisy, Hanna and this story plot, Sorry if I spell Suzanne name wrong but she is the rightful owner of the Hunger Games. By the way saw HUNGER GAMES, it rocked want go see it again soon. Oh yeah one more thing Hanna name is spelled right, Hanna is the German version of Hannah.

**Hanna Birth:**

I can't believe that Gale is not here while I am in labor. He was sent to district 13 a month ago to helped Paylor with the new security system. But thank God he is not here because my Nana decides I needed my mother. She actually told my mother about my pregnancy.

FLASH BACK

_Sitting on nana front porch, it is such a beautiful day._

"_So I didn't want believe her but I guess she was right"_

"_Mom what are you doing here"_

"_No, Daisy Rue Mellark, the better question is what are you doing Pregnant and why haven't you told your dad or I?"_

"_Mom I want to tell you, actually both of you but I am or was scared?"_

"_Daisy why would you be scared of me and your dad"_

_Daisy rubs her belly and replies while looking down at the floor, "Because of my baby father?"_

"_Daisy who is this baby's father and why would he have an effect on your father and me knowing about you having a baby?"_

"_Katniss it is not important who the baby father is" replies Grandma as she came out of the front door with some lemonade._

"_Actually Mom I think it does matter, especially if it makes my daughter so scared she wouldn't share her own pregnancy with her mom._

"_No Katniss it does not matter, what matters is that baby father is a good man and your daughter needs you right now to be here for her while she gives birth. We all know how hard that is."_

_Daisy turns to her mom and begs, "Mom please I will tell you one day who the dad is but Grandma right please just be here for me right now"_

_Katniss decides after just hearing what her daughter had to say, that for right now she is going to let this rest but she will be told one day who the baby father is._

"_Fine for now I will let this rest and just be here for you, daisy and my Grandchild._

_End of flash back_

That was two weeks ago now I am sitting in a hospital room, about ready to give birth to my first child. This Labor is so intense, I don't understand how women can handle this kind of pain, and it is the most god awful thing. I hear the door and look up to see it opening, in walks my mother, the doctor and my grandma.

The doctor speaks up "So Daisy let's check and see how far along you are?"

The doctor lefts up the sheet, does an exam and say "Well Daisy you are the full 10 centimes Dilate. I am going to have you left your feet in the stirrups and when I tell you then you can push"

The doctor place my feet in the stirrups and the next ten minutes where spent with me pushing my daughter out as my mom and grandma help me push with some support.

My mom sees my daughter as the nurse check her over and then she brings her over to me, once I am all clean up. My mom says "Oh My God Daisy she is as beautiful as you were when you were born. What are you going to name her?"

I replied with tears in my eyes while looking at my grandma and my mom "Hanna Primrose Mellark, if that is okay"

Grandma says "Oh sweetie that would be fine", with tears in her eyes

"Mom"

"Oh Daisy I love it and I think your aunt Prim would have been so happy for you and you most definitely would have been a better help. So I think the name fits"

I am crying and laughing at the same time while looking at my mom, "I am so glad you love the name"

We spent the rest of the day with me getting rest and my mom and grandmother taking turns holding my daughter. Four generations of Everdeen-Mellark-Hawthorne enjoy each other.

**A/N: So there you have it People Hanna Primrose Mellark born March 25****th****. **I write the chapters that I am feeling at the time so that is why I am jumping around in this story a lot. I am not sure about how women react during labor since I have never had children or done anything to cause their presences, but don't worry I am old enough to know about sex and babies. I hope you all love this chapter and please review. PLEASE REVIEW, JUST DON'T ADD ME.


	7. Chapter 7 NOTE

Hey ladies and gentles this is not a new chapter but i did want share with all of my MMPR fans that

Amy Jo Johnson is doing a new campaign at this link

projects/the-space-between-4/x/4140318

until november 23rd 2014 so please click the link and donate

it has some really awesome perks, such a two power ranger perks.. Why don't you go donate and help our original pink ranger out

second the original pink ranger amy jo johnson movie SPACE BETWEEN, is up for voting at this website, so go vote and spread the word

article/vote-for-the-october-2014-project-of-the-month-20141103

third Stage it. com will have two AMY JO JOHNSON music shows for Free on Nov 9th and Nov 23rd, although you have to do is click buy the ticket and it will charge you nothing on stage it

amy_jo_johnson_michael_cram/shooting_blanks_party/40493

PLEASE CLICK ALL OF LINKS IN THIS PAGE IF YOU WANT TO DONATE OR JOIN..

MELI aka QHUINN


End file.
